


Indecisión y pelea

by Jackiesaku



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiesaku/pseuds/Jackiesaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito por el día 5 de MakoHaru week "Primera pelea"</p>
<p>Haruka no sabía sobre su futuro, Makoto decide hablarle pero no lo toma nada bien</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecisión y pelea

Ya estaba cansado, todos me decían lo mismo y sinceramente no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie más diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer. La mayoría de la gente piensa que elegir tu futuro es algo sencillo pues tienes que elegir lo que más te gusta y hacer de eso tu profesión, pero para mí el futuro era algo tan incierto que me abrumaba.

Amaba el agua, amaba nadar pero... ¿es lo que realmente debía hacer en el futuro? ¿Lo que debía hacer toda mi vida? desde el inicio de clases cuando Rin nos preguntó a mí y a Makoto qué es lo que debíamos hacer para nuestro futuro me he estado haciendo estas preguntas y seguro que Makoto se encuentra igual que yo o incluso más indeciso pues su amor por el nado no es tan grande como el mío, ya veré qué pasa más adelante...

Era el día del Obon, una festividad japonesa que terminaba con hanabis (fuegos artificiales), iba con Makoto, Rei y Nagisa para poder despejar nuestra mente de los estudios y exámenes. Veo que Rei y Nagisa se acercan a mí.

\- Haruka-sempai quisiéramos hablarle... sé que estamos inmiscuyéndonos donde no debemos pero es que estamos preocupados por usted- Me dice apenado mirando a Nagisa que lo alienta a seguir- Yo empecé a nadar gracias a su forma de nadar que me pareció hermosa, y Nagisa también experimentó lo mismo cuando era pequeño y lo vio nadar. Usted ha sido una inspiración para nosotros y queremos que más gente se inspire y nade gracias a usted...- seguía hablando y quería decirle que pare, que no trate de imponerme nada que yo quería hacer las cosas a mi manera, pero no podía hacerlo.

Opté por irme sin mirar atrás y correr lo más que pude hacia un lugar apartado para dejar de pensar. Pero no me di cuenta que Makoto me había seguido y se quedó a mi costado mirándome algo preocupado...sé que algo me va a decir y espero que no sea nada con el nado.

\- Haru...-empezó a decir, estaba algo triste y eso no me gustaba- no creo que Rei y Nagisa haya querido molestarte con sus palabras, sólo están preocupados por tí- Lo sé, pero yo debo tomar mis decisiones- sabes que yo siempre he aceptado tus decisiones y he dejado que vayas a tu ritmo, pero últimamente me has estado preocupando... sé que te molesta que te digan qué hacer pero creo que necesitas encontrar tu sueño y seguirlo- Me mira a los ojos y veo que habla en serio, realmente me está diciendo que encuentre un sueño...¿un sueño?

\- No puedes decirme que encuentre un sueño tan fácilmente Makoto, ¡tú no entiendes nada!

\- ¡Pero eso es lo que te falta haru, necesitas un sueño que te motive y te haga crecer!

\- ¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así, ya yo veré cómo sigo mi vida!- Makoto baja la cabeza, el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, y me doy cuenta que no debí decir eso... él es alguien importante en mi vida y sé que quiere lo mejor para mí pero... ¿por qué tiene que decirme lo mismo que los demás?

-Puedo no ser nadie en tu vida...- levanta el rostro y veo su expresión de profunda tristeza que me estremece el corazón- pero aún así me preocupo por tí, yo sólo quiero que encuentres tu sueño, que sea o no la natación ¡no me importa! yo quiero que encuentres un sueño que te motive y que te impulse. Rin, Rei, Nagisa... ellos te quieren y te hablan para motivarte pero yo... ¡yo te amo Haru! y no sabes el dolor de verte perdido, quiero que encuentres lo que te hace falta y puedas volar libremente como sueles hacerlo...- No... No puedo más... ¿ha dicho que me ama? ¿O sólo hace para que le haga caso?

\- ¡Cállate! no me digas eso si tú andas igual de perdido que yo y no encuentras tu sueño, no tienes derecho a hablarme así- sé que sólo estoy tratando de herirlo para no sentirme tan miserable ante él pero no sé qué más hacer

\- Yo ya encontré mi sueño Haru- ¿Qué?- a diferencia tuya yo si estuve pensando con los pies en la tierra y me voy a ir a estudiar a Tokio al terminar el colegio... pensaba decírtelo antes pero quería que te decidas antes de contártelo...- esto no puede estar pasando... ¿Makoto se va? ¿Y yo dónde quedo? no...NO...

Veo que Makoto se acerca a mí pero me siento mal, no es posible que se vaya y me deje... no quiero eso...

-¡Makoto idiota!- dije antes de irme corriendo. Oí que me llamaba pero no quería seguir escuchando... Makoto se iba... me estaba dejando atrás... sentía un dolor en el pecho demasiado grande y sólo quería alejarme y llorar. Pero debía enfrentarlo tarde o temprano y también rondaba esa frase de que me amaba... Llegué a casa y ni siquiera quise meterme al agua, tenía miedo de no tener una mano que me saque como siempre lo hacia Makoto así que opté por dormir, para alejar esas voces que me decían que hable con él, que le diga que lo amaba también y que encontraría ese sueño si me apoyaba

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste este fic que aunque es corto lo hice con mucho cariño n.n


End file.
